Recipe Bandits
by APrairiefan
Summary: Suppose the Younger brothers had sisters and after the Younger brothers got out of prison, (10 years after Almanzo, Mr. Carter and Mr. Edwards turned them in), feel compelled to go into Walnut Grove and steal recipes so they don't go hungry.
1. The Younger Sisters

Summary: Suppose the Younger brothers had sisters and after the Younger brothers got out of prison, (Ten years after Almanzo, Mr. Carter and Mr. Edwards turned them in) feel compelled to go into Walnut Grove and steal recipes so they don't go hungry.

**Recipes Bandits**

**Chapter 1**

The years 1898 and it's been about 10 years since the Younger brothers went to prison for stealing money from Almanzo Wilder, John Carter and Isaiah Edwards and the Town Bank in Walnut Grove.

The Younger brothers, (or the older brothers as people now know them because of their age), Cole, Bart and Lonnie are out of prison and staying with their sisters, Molly, Barbara and Donna Younger. The Younger brothers and their sisters all live in a 2 bedroom shack right outside of Walnut Grove. One Friday evening Molly is making dinner of just Beans and Cornbread. Lonnie says to her, "Can't we have something different tonight I am so tired of beans and cornbread, that is all we had in prison and now that we are out I'm ready for some meat!"

Cole and Bart Younger agree with their brothers as Cole says to, "Molly, I know there is some chicken in that Icebox of ours. Cook it girl!"

Molly frowns, ''But I don't know how!"

Bart Younger replies, "Molly, didn't Mama teach you how to cook? Boy, mama was the best cook ever! Bless her soul. I sure do miss her cooking!"

Barbara than speaks out, "Yes she was!"

As they are talking the beans on the stove or starting to stick to the pan and the cornbread in the oven is burning and Lonnie starts to say to Molly, "Hey, I smell something burning."

Molly opens the oven door and smoke is coming out, "OH NO! I burnt the cornbread again and OH look my beans are sticking to the pot."

OH GREAT!" Lonnie replies, "We are going to have burnt Beans and Cornbread again tonight for supper."

Donna says, "It's better than nothing!"

"Yeah," Cole replies, "But, I sure do wish mama was here to make us that Chicken in the Icebox "

Molly asks, "I was just thinking, I know mama has recipes put away somewhere anyone know where they are!"

Barbara answers, "I think they got lost when we moved around so much."

They begin to eat their dinner of burnt beans and cornbread and they all agree that it is awful as Lonnie says, "I can't eat nomore of this, we need to get some real food!"

Donna than says, "The Town of Walnut Grove is just a few miles down the road and I heard they have a nice Restaurant and some good cooks their."

Lonnie remembers back from 10 years ago and mentions, "Walnut Grove? Wasn't that the place where we tried to get some money to buy food and they turned us into the Sheriff?"

Cole answered, "Yeah, I remember them." He is quiet for a minute and then says, "And we don't have any money again and especially to go to a Restaurant."

"Maybe not." Donna says, "But maybe we can get their recipes."

"And how are we going to do that?" Molly asks.

"We can do it!" Barbara chimes in, "Tomorrow we can go into Walnut Grove real quiet like and check the Town over and just act like we are visitors passing through."

Just then a big popping sound came from the oven. "What was that?" Lonnie asked as he jumped out of his chair.

They all look over at the oven and cake is oozing out and Molly says, "OH, I forgot about my cake."

Lonnie throws up his hands, "WOMAN, look at the mess you made! We are going into Walnut Grove tomorrow."

All six of them clean up the mess and just go to bed.

Will the Youngers get recipes from Walnut Grove?

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plot To Get The Recipes

Chapter 2:

The next morning Saturday the Younger brothers and sisters wake up and they all are wondering what they can have for breakfast for they all are sure hungry with just having burnt beans and cornbread for supper last night. Cole Younger asks Molly Younger, "What's for breakfast?"

Molly answers, "All we have is toast and jelly."

Cole grunts, "Is that all?"

They have their toast and jelly as Lonnie asks, "Okay ladies whats your plan to go into the Town of Walnut Grove and get some cooking recipes? We need to eat!"

Donna answers, "Us three girls were talking last night in our bedroom before going to bed and came up with a plan to ride the wagon about a half a mile from Town and walk in quietly and do us some checking out. If anyone sees us we will just act like we are passing through."

Molly then asks her sisters Donna and Barber, "When do you want to get started?"

Barbara replies, "What do you say right after lunch?"

The three sisters agree.

Lonnie then asks, "After lunch, Okay what's for lunch?"

Molly answers, "We do have cheese and more chili how about grilled cheese sandwiches and chili?"

Bart Younger says, "Oh it's not much but it should do."

Lonnie then chimes in, "Yeah not much, but Molly do you think you can make it without burning anything?"

Molly just walks away and tells her brother to, "SHUT UP!"

Meanwhile in Walnut Grove Caroline Ingalls is visiting from Burr Oak Iowa and about 1pm on a Saturday afternoon they are a few ladies in Olsen's Mercantile, Mrs. Foster, Mrs. Olsen, Nellie, Mrs. Ingalls and her daughter Laura Wilder and Sylvia Webb Ingalls who is married to Albert Ingalls they all are planning for a potluck dinner after Church on Sunday.

What the ladies did not know was that they was being listened to outside the window by Molly, Barbara, and Donna Younger. Laura Wilder is saying, "I think I will make my favorite recipe of Cinnamon Chicken. I promise I will use cinnamon instead of that hot stuff."

The group of ladies laugh.

Outside the window overhearing about the Cinnamon Chicken Donna says to her sister Molly in a quiet whisper, "Hey, Molly she has a recipe for Chicken we could use with that Chicken in the Icebox.

Molly has a smile on her face and says "Yeah!"

Back inside the Mercantile Mrs. Caroline Ingalls says, "I will make some homemade Dumplings to go with the Chicken and my Apple Pie everyone loves."

Mrs. Foster says, "I will bring my famous Chocolate chip cookies and also some homemade cornbread."

Donna outside the window says to her sisters, "Homemade cornbread. I bet hers doesn't come out burnt."

Molly just has a look on her face.

Continue discussing the menu for the dinner after Church on Sunday Mrs. Olson says, "Nellie and I will get the vegetables, Mashed Potatoes and gravy, Green beans, we might even add ham to the Green beans. We can also provide the drinks, Iced Tea and Coffee."

Laura than adds Sylvia has a really delicious Chocolate Cake. Would you mind making it, Sylvia?"

Sylvia smiles, "Sure, I can make my Chocolate Cake."

"Again outside the window, the 3 sisters whispers and Barbara says, "Hmmm, your cake just ozzed all over the oven and through the oven door and made a big mess."

Molly just smacks her sister lightly and replies, "OH!"

There is a little silence and then the 3 Younger sisters notices in the window that Mrs.Foster, Caroline, Laura and Sylvia are leaving the Mercantile. Molly says to her two sisters, "Follow them and I will stay here and see if I can find out more. We will meet back up in 2 hours at the Wagon."

Caroline goes with her daughter, Laura and her daughter-in-law, Sylvia to the Wilders boarding house where Caroline is staying while visiting to have an afternoon of cooking, Barber follows them.

Mrs. Foster goes back home to make her Cookies and Cornbread, Donna follows her. At the Foster's place Donna is looking in the window and notices Mrs. Foster getting out of a cabinet drawer what looks like a pile of recipes. Also at the Mercantile Molly notices Nellie and Mrs. Olsen are going through a pile of recipes in the kitchen cabinet.

At the Wilders Room Board Barbara overhears Laura speaking, "Ma, my Chicken recipe is in this cabinet above the stove and so is Sylvia's Chocolate Cake recipe."

Caroline responds, "I just happened to bring along some of my recipes just in case I had the chance to cook with you. They are upstairs it will only take me a minute to go get them."

Back downstairs in the Wilder's Boardinghouse Caroline is making her Dumplings and Apple Pie, Sylvia her Chocolate Cake and Laura her Cinnamon Chicken, Rachel, Willie's wife is also helping.

Barbara can smell the aroma through the window and thinks to herself, "That sure does smell good!"

About 5pm, Barbara, Molly and Donna Younger meet back up by the wagon and discuss what they found out. Molly says, "The Olsens has their recipes in a drawer in the kitchen."

Donna replies, "So does Miss Foster."

Barbara then says, "At the Wilders they were cooking and it sure did smell good! They left their recipes on the kitchen counter."

Molly has a smile as she says, "GREAT! We will stay here for now and strike late tonight when they all are asleep."

Donna asks, "What about our brothers?"

Oh, they can take care of themselves tonight," Molly replies.

Now what will happen?

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3 Friends with Walnut Grove

The Town of Walnut Grove is waking up on a clear Sunny Sunday morning and getting ready for Church and the afternoon lunch afterwards. Mrs. Olsen goes to her kitchen along with Nellie and Nellie notices the kitchen cabinet is jarred open a little. Nellie looks and says, "Mother where are your recipes they are missing?"

Mrs. Olsen answers, "WHAT? they were there last night!

At Mrs. Foster's place she is getting up and is in her kitchen and also notices her kitchen cabinet is open a little bit and a couple of her Chocolate chip cookies are missing. She just scratches her head not knowing what happened and then looks over at her window and sees that it is open. Miss. Foster says to herself, "I know I closed that last night?"

At the Wilder's boarding house there is also a little mess in the kitchen with a couple finger swigs in Sylvia's Chocolate cake and pickings at Laura's Cinnamon Chicken. The recipes that were sitting on the table or missing. Rachel, Caroline, Laura and Sylvia are looking around wondering what happened when Charles, Almanzo, Willie and Albert walk in the kitchen and Charles asks, "What happened?"

Caroline answers, "It looks like someone got in last night and helped themselves. Look over there the window is cracked open a little."

Willie speaks, "I thought I heard something last night but I thought I was dreaming."

Meanwhile back at the wagon where Molly, Barbara and Donna Younger or waking up as Molly is saying to her 2 sisters, "We got the recipes and we need to go back home to our brothers."

Molly, Barber and Donna head back home and upon arrival their brothers Lonnie, Bart and Cole are standing outside saying, "Where were you all last night we was hoping to have a decent meal for supper?"

Barbara answers, "We got the recipes and it was kinda late so we stayed out in the Prairie overnight. We are going to have a feast for lunch if Molly follows the recipes properly and doesn't burn anything!"

Molly gives Barbara a look.

There is quiet for a minute and then Molly says, "Okay, let's get started cooking and eat!"

Molly and her sisters begin cooking Cinnamon Chicken, Dumplings, Cornbread and Chocolate Cake. Everything seems to be going okay for now.

Back in Walnut Grove, Church is just dismissing and everyone is heading over to Nellie's Restaurant to have food and fellowship. Mrs. Carter is saying to Miss Foster, "I love your Chocolate Chip Cookies but you didn't seem to make as much as you usually do."

Miss Foster answers, "I made about 4 dozen but some of them were missing this morning along with the recipe I don't know what happened."

Mrs. Olsen is speaking to Sylvia and asks, "What happened to your cake? It looks like someone put their finger and took some the icing off."

"I don't know," Sylvia answers, "It was like that this morning. Albert, Almanzo, Charles and Willie and all of us think someone broke in last night."

"Yeah," Mrs. Olsen replies, "We had a little mess in our kitchen also this morning."

Back at the Younger's shack a couple hours after they started cooking the Cinnamon Chicken is dried out from being in the oven too long and once again the Cake is oozing out of the oven and all over the Cornbread, Lonnie says to his sisters, "You girls are a mess and I can't believe we are kin! How come you didn't learn how to cook like Mama!?!"

Cole asks, "What are we going to do? We need some real food!"

Molly mentions, "The Town of Walnut Grove where we got the recipes is having a big luncheon today. Maybe we can join them."

Bart replies, "RIGHT, like they will let us join them after we robbed them of their recipes."

Donna answers, "They didn't see us any way we can try."

The Youngers head into Town and walk into Nellie's Restaurant where everyone is eating, everyone looks up from their tables and Mr. Edwards says, "They are the Younger brothers who we sent to Prison years ago."

Willie then says, I think these ladies look familiar. I recall seeing them passing through yesterday."

Laura and Sylvia go over to greet them and then Molly, Donna and Barber all apologize for taking their recipes and hands them back to them. Molly says, "We didn't have any recipes of our own and can't cook well, and we are hungry. Would you all mind if we join you?"

Sylvia replies you are all welcome."

Laura says, "You can sit with us."

The Younger family enjoys the meal with the Town of Walnut Grove and they all become friends.

As time goes on the ladies of Walnut Grove share their recipes with the Younger sisters and teach them how to cook and Molly, Barbara and Donna Younger become great cooks and Cole, Bart and Lonnie has good home cooked meals!"

**The End**


End file.
